Fiesta dos punto cero
by Hiro86
Summary: Un remake de un viejo fic que escribi hace mucho. Parejas varias y muchas sorpresas...


**Fiesta 2.0**

_Primer capitulo._

_Un poco de diversión._

Aquel era un día como cualquier otro. En la _escuela secundaria superior Odaiba_ los alumnos se encuentran en la hora de almuerzo. Nada fuera de lo común ocurría y eso se estaba transformando en costumbre para cierto grupo de amigos quienes estaban dispuestos a cambiar eso fuese como fuese.

-Dime, Mimi¿que tienes pensado para el fin de semana? –Pregunta una chica de cabello anaranjado e intensos ojos rojos.

-¿Pensado? –Le dice algo extrañada la joven que compartía mesa con la pelirroja. –La verdad es que no he pensado en nada.

-Ya veo…

-Y que me dices tú, Sora¿tienes planes? –Pregunta a su vez con notable interés.

-¿Que crees tú? –Le responde dejando escapar un suspiro desalentador.

Aquellas chicas eran muy buenas amigas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, o para ser más específicos, desde aquel día en el cual ellas junto a cinco chicos fueron transportados desde un campamento de verano a un extraño mundo en el cual vivieron incontables aventuras que siempre llevaran en sus corazones.

Sora Takenoushi, ahora con diecisiete años, no había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo. Sincera y preocupada por sus amigos… siempre preocupada por ellos, a los cuales apreciaba mucho. En su niñez ella siempre fue la voz de la razón en el grupo y aun lo seguía siendo.

Por otra parte, en Mimi, de dieciséis años, ha cambiado tanto su modo de ver la vida como su cabello, que anteriormente fue castaño y ahora mostraba un color rosa. Lejanos parecían aquellos días en los cuales creía que el mundo giraba alrededor de ella. La joven Tachikawa siempre fue una niña mimada, hasta que conoció a Sora y a sus demás amigos, quienes le hicieron entender que el mundo era más que ropa costosa y maquillaje. Hace poco más de un año que volvió a Japón luego de estar viviendo en Estados Unidos y, como era de esperar, se inscribió en la misma escuela superior que sus amigos.

-¿Y crees que los chicos tengan planes? –Pregunta Mimi mirando hacia donde se encontraban los susodichos.

-Más les vale si es que no quieren morir.

-Sora, que cosas dices jeje.

Luego de la plática, la pelirosada comenzó a comer su merienda y, de tanto en tanto, miraba de reojo hacia la mesa de los chicos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amiga.

-Oye, Mimi¿A quien miras tanto? –Le pregunto picadamente.

-¿Yo? A nadie… –Responde un tanto ruborizada.

-¿Sabes? No te creo nada.

-Pues cree lo que quieras que a mi me da igual.

Sora levanta la vista para saber quien era el objeto de las miradas de su joven amiga, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Yamato miraba hacia ellas con un leve rubor en su rostro. Y este, al notar que fue descubierto desvía la mirada de inmediato.

-_No puede ser_.–Pensó la Colorida. –_No creo que esos dos… _

-Sora¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Ehh?

-Estas un poco Pálida. –Le dice su amiga algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Mimi, solo me maree un poco.

Dicho esto, Sora se para de la mesa, necesitaba un poco de aire.

**-------------------------**

-¿En serio crees eso Taichi? –Pregunta el menor de los presentes, de ojos negros como la noche y cabello rojizo.

-Claro, Koushirou, si no fuese así no te lo diria. –Le responde un chico de abundante cabellera castaña oscura bastante desordenada.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Unas mesas más adelante que la de las chicas, se puede ver a un grupo de chicos charlando animadamente, al parecer, de trivialidades sin importancia.

-Amigos¿Qué piensan de lo de las últimas semanas? –Pregunta, uniéndose a la conversación, un joven algo más alto que el castaño, de unos penetrantes ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "lo de las ultimas semanas"? –Le interroga el portador del valor.

-Estos últimos días he sentido que no hacemos nada interesante

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunta Koushirou.

-Me refiero a que me gustaría que pasara algo entretenido, o que hiciéramos algo…

-Fiesta… -Murmura Taichi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Ehhh? –dicen sus dos amigos al unísono.

-Digo que podríamos hacer una gran fiesta he invitar a toda la escuela, si es que quieren, Claro esta.

-¡Claro! Como no pensé en eso… o mejor dicho, como no se te ocurrió dar esa idea antes¡imbecil!

-¡Como que imbecil, tarado!

Otra de las famosas peleas entre Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami iba a comenzar, solo que esta vez su amigo los detuvo.

-Hey, chicos¿Qué acaso ustedes dos no se cansan de pelear?

Ambos jóvenes fruncieron el seño ante el comentario de su amigo de la infancia, que, al igual que a Sora y a Mimi, conocieron más a fondo en aquel campamento de verano que cambio sus vidas.

Taichi, a sus diecisiete años, era un joven algo impulsivo, aun que no tanto como en el pasado, pero eso no implicaba que no surgieran riñas entre el y su amigo Yamato, de su misma edad, el cual cada vez que tenia oportunidad de hacer enfadar a Yagami lo hacia, cosa que se le hacia muy divertida al rubio.

Al contrario de sus amigos, Koushirou Izumi, de dieciséis años, siempre fue un chico tranquilo. Era el y su mundo, lo demás carecía de importancia. Claro esta que con el paso del tiempo y las experiencias vividas eso cambio y ahora se muestra más abierto con todos, sobretodo con sus amigos.

-Bueno, bueno, da igual. –Les dice el rubio. –Pero la verdad es que me agrado mucho eso de la fiesta… ¿A ti no Kou?

-Eh… me parece bien, supongo. –Respondió el chico no muy animado.

-Creo que no te gusta mucho la idea, Koushirou. –Comenta el joven Ishida.

-No, no es eso, es solo que tal vez no pueda ir.

-¡Pero como es eso! –Le dice Taichi. –Si todavía no hemos acordado el día ni nada… a veces puedes ser un aburrido ¿Lo sabes?

Esas palabras lo hirieron bastante. El no quería ser un aguafiestas, pero la verdad es que al joven Izumi nunca le gustaron ese tipo de cosas, incluso ahora que pasaba menos horas frente a su querida computadora prefería charlar con sus amigos que socializar con gente que apenas conocía.

-Lo se. –Dice con algo de tristeza. -Pero últimamente he estado muy ocupado con los estudios y…

-Vasta de prefectos. –Interrumpe Taichi. –Dinos si quieres ir o no.

-Claro que quiero, pero…

-Entonces no habrá ningún problema. –Interrumpe ahora Yamato.

-Bueno… creo que no…

-Entonces esta decidido. –Acota el joven Yagami. –¡Este sábado tendremos fiesta!

-¿Este sábado? –Cuestiona Yamato quien no parecía muy convencido con la idea de hacerla tan pronto.

-Pues claro, mientras antes mejor ¿no?

-Supongo. –comento Izumi. –¿Pero en donde la haremos?

-De eso me encargo yo. –Dice triunfante el portador de la amistad. –yo podría conseguirme el lugar donde ensayo con mi banda, eso si, tendríamos que pagar para arrendarlo. No se como no se me ocurrió eso antes

-Pero supongo que nos harán un descuento por tratarse del famoso Yamato¿no?

-Claro, Taichi, es de mí de quien estamos hablando. El gran Ishida.

Ante tal comentario sus amigos no pudieron hacer más que reír a carcajadas.

**-------------------------**

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que se encontraba ahí sola, cerca de la cancha de tenis, pensando en lo ocurrido hace un rato, pensando mucho en ello y pensando en como se sentía… y por que se sentía así en primer lugar.

-_¿Que me pasa?_ –Pensó. –_Es que acaso estoy… ¿Celosa?_

No, eso no podía ser. Yamato era uno de sus mejores amigos y ella no podía sentir nada por el que no fuese un gran afecto, pero eso era todo… un gran afecto… ¿no?

-Hey Sora¿Por qué tan sola?

Al escuchar esa voz, la pelirroja pudo reconocerla de inmediato.

-T-Taichi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mimi me dijo que te sentías mal así que supuse que estarías aquí.

Ante tal gesto ella solo pudo sonreír, el la conocía muy bien y sabia que ese lugar bajo el árbol era su lugar especial.

-Gracias, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse… solo fue un pequeño mareo.

De un momento a otro el semblante de Taichi cambia de una sonrisa a una mirada muy seria.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.

-Taichi…

-Yo te conozco de mucho tiempo y se cuando algo no esta bien… -Tomo una pausa para luego proseguir. –Tus ojos me dicen que ahora hay algo que te molesta y me gustaría saber que es.

-Taichi, yo… –Sora iba a decir algo pero luego se arrepintió. –La verdad es que hay algo, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave y ya se me pasara.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro. –Responde la joven regalándole una sonrisa.

**-------------------------**

Por fin llego la Hora de la salida y nuestros amigos se encontraban caminando rumbo a la secundaria que, hasta hace unos años, ellos llamaban suya, solo que ahora los que cursaban en ella eran los menores del grupo.

-Se puede saber ¿Por que es que vamos donde los muchachos? –Pregunta la portadora de la pureza.

-Eso es sorpresa, Mimi. –Le responde el moreno causando un poco de molestia en su amiga.

-Puff… -Suelta un bufido. –Además ¿Por que Yamato no esta con nosotros?

Al escuchar tal preocupación por el rubio, Sora desvió la mirada para que nadie notara su disgusto, cosa que funciono.

-Yamato esta en una muy importante misión¿No es así kou?

-¿Ehh? Ahh, claro… -Dice saliendo del transe en el que se encontraba.

Koushirou siempre fue así. Aun que se encontrara con sus amigos siempre estaba pensando en algo, pero estas últimas semanas eso se había convertido en algo bastante rutinario… y molesto, por cierto.

**-------------------------**

-Jou-sempai ya se retraso. –Suelta una joven de unos quince años de edad, cabello largo color lila y anteojos que cubrían gran parte de su rostro. –Apuesto todo lo que quieran que cuando llegue dirá algo como "Lo siento chicos, estaba dando un examen y me retrase."

Ya todos se encontraban reunidos en un parque cercano a la secundaria esperando a uno de sus amigos que, para variar, llegaría tarde.

-Tienes razón, Miyako. –Le dice la chica que se encontraba a su lado, un poco más baja que ella, de cabello castaño claro, unos catorce de edad y unos lindos ojos color miel que reflejaban algo de nostalgia. –Pero el punto es¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Paciencia Hikari. –Le responde su hermano Taichi.

-Tenemos que esperar a que Yamato se comunique con nosotros. –Termina Koushirou.

-Vaya con ustedes y sus secretitos. –Comenta Mimi.

-No seas impaciente, Mimi, Yamato ya llamara. –Acota el mayor de los Yagami.

-Más le vale…

Luego de un rato de espera, por fin la dichosa llamada llega al celular de Koushirou, quien se aleja un poco para poder hablar tranquilo sin antes saludar a Jou, quien acababa de llegar.

-Ahhh… Lo siento chicos. –Se excusa el chico de cabello azulado, anteojos y unos dieciocho años. –Estaba dando un examen y me retrase.

-Jaa¡Se los dije! –Exclama triunfante la Joven Inoue.

-Pero no tienes por que gritar, Miyako. –Le regaña el más pequeño del grupo, que al parecer, tenía unos doce años de edad.

-Si, Iori tiene razón. –Se queja también Daisuke. Un joven de catorce años, cabello café oscuro y unos Googles en su cabeza. –Siempre te la pasas gritando.

-Ay, Daisuke, no la molestes. –Le regaña a su vez la joven Yagami. –Déjala ser.

-Hikari-chan TT

-Bueno chicos… -Se dirige Koushirou a sus amigos, quien acababa de terminas su conversación telefónica con Yamato. –Taichi tiene algo que decirles.

-¿Si? –Pregunta un chico igual de rubio que Yamato, de ojos azules y una gran sonrisa llena de optimismo. –Supongo que será algo bueno¿No?

-Eso espero. –Responde Taichi mirando a su amigo Izumi.

-Pues la verdad… -Toma una pausa. –La verdad es que…

-Dinos pronto Koushirou-sempai. –Le dice la joven Inoue tomándolo por el brazo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por un chico de cabello oscuro y mirada intensa.

-Dilo luego, Kou, no me dejes en duda. –Se queja el ex líder de los mayores.

-Ya esta todo listo, Taichi. –Le dice por fin el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, aun que en el fondo deseara que la idea no hubiese funcionado.

-¡Si¡Perfecto!

-¿Y que es lo que esta todo listo? –Pregunta Takenoushi algo confundida.

-Siii¡Ya no aguanto más! –Exclama Mimi. –¿Que fue lo que te dijo Yama-chan por teléfono Koushirou?

-_¿Yama-chan?_ –Pensó Sora. –_Desde cuando que ella lo llama así_.

-Eso pregúntaselo a Taichi. –Le responde Koushirou algo cortante, lo que extraño a la chica.

-Bueno… -Dice por fin Yagami. –Creo que todos quieren saber el motivo de esta reunión.

-Claro. –Le dice Daisuke.

-Pues esta mañana estuve pensando y…

-¿Hermano¿Tu pensando? –Dice burlonamente Hikari causando la risa de los presentes.

-Jeje, muy gracioso. –le dice fulminándola con la mirada. –Como decía, los hicimos venir por que estábamos pensando en hacer una fiesta¿que les parece?

-Una… ¿Fiesta? –Pregunta una Mimi no muy convencida, que luego cambia esa cara por una gran sonrisa. -¡Siiii!

-Que divertido. ¿De quien fue la idea Kou-sempai?

-De Taichi, aun que no lo creas, Miyako, jeje.

-Ya te oí Koushirou… -Le dice el moreno con la misma mirada con la que fulmino a su hermana.

Todos parecían muy animados con la noticia. Todos, a excepción de Sora, quien pensó "perfecta oportunidad para que entre Mimi y Yamato pasara algo". Pero ella no era la única que no se sentía a gusto con la noticia.

-Hey, Ken¿que te parece la idea? –Pregunta el joven Motomiya a su amigo, quien parecía no prestarle atención. –Ken… Ken… ¡Me oyes Ken?

-¿Ehh? Ahh si, lo que digas.

-¿Acaso escuchas lo que te digo, Ken?

-Ahh, claro…

-¿Iras a la fiesta? –Le pregunta algo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Fiesta? Aahh, la fiesta, por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada. –Responde Ichijouji con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Y en que lugar será? –Pregunta Takeru. –Que yo sepa ninguno de nuestros padres esta dispuesto a soportar una noche de juerga con nosotros ¿o si?

-Por eso Yamato no esta aquí. –Explica Taichi. –El se estaba consiguiendo el lugar donde ensaya con su banda.

-¡Que bien! Yama-Chan es genial.

Al escuchar el comentario de Mimi, la portadora del amor no pudo retener sus sentimientos y pensó que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-Disculpen, chicos. –Les dice. –Recordé que tengo algo que hacer y ya voy retrasada. –Se excusa.

-Pero iras¿no? –Pregunta un Taichi algo preocupado.

-Luego te llamo¿ok?

-C-claro…

Luego de despedirse, la pelirroja se marcha de ahí con algo más que tristeza en su corazón. Sentía que en cualquier momento su vista se empaparía y no quería que sus amigos la vieran así, en especial Taichi.

-Etto… Bueno, Taichi. –Pregunta su hermana. –¿Que día tienen pensado para la fiesta?

-Como que "que día" –Le regaña Taichi como si su pregunta estuviera de más. –Será este mismo sábado.

-!Qué? –Exclaman todos ante las palabras del moreno.

-Si, ya tenemos todo listo. Todos los detalles ya los planeamos con Yamato y Koushirou.

-¿Eso es verdad Koushirou? –Le pregunta Mimi muy ilusionada.

-Claro… -Le dice desviando la mirada y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Lo siento chicos. –Les dice Jou a sus amigos. –Si es este sábado no podré ir.

-¿Qué? Como está eso. –Le pregunta el mayor de los Yagami.

-Déjame adivinar. –Interrumpe Miyako. –La próxima semana tienes un examen muy importante y, como tienes que estudiar, no tendrás tiempo para la fiesta. ¿No es así Jou-sempai?

-Pues si jejeje…

Ante aquella escena todo el grupo se largo a reír de buena gana. Al parecer esa semana no seria tan aburrido como todos creían.

**_Fin del capitulo._**

Hola¿como están? Espero que les haya gustado este re-make de un fic que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo. Como verás, en este primer capitulo no ocurrió mucho pero se supo mas o menos que es lo que piensan algunos de los personajes.

Si quieren saber en que sigue la historia no dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo… y dejen review ¬¬


End file.
